


Video Games And Chill

by HPFangirl71



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Condoms, Couch Sex, Crossover Pairings, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Insecurities, Kink Discovery, Kinks, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, safe sex, slight orgasm delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael invites Casey over to play some video games & drink beer but he may just have an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games And Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing but haven't seen many fics for it so I made my own. This story isn't meant to imply that either boy is gay, it's written for entertainment & fantasy purposes only. It does contain boy on boy sex & lots of sexual kinks so Please Do Not Flame & be sure to read the tags for kink warnings. The title comes from the saying Netflix and chill. Also this isn't proofread by anyone other than myself so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. If you enjoy this feel free to leave kudos & comments so I know to write more.

Its several weeks into the tour and Casey Moreta is sitting cross legged on the floor of Michael Clifford’s hotel suite. Michael had invited him to sleep over in his room instead of having to share a room with one of his female bandmates. The two had spent most of the evening playing Mario Kart and drinking through a twelve pack of beer.

Michael is now sprawled across the hotel sofa, wearing nothing but his boxers. Casey, who had changed into pajama bottoms and a faded band tee is quietly nursing the last of the beers. Probably still fuming over the fact Michael had beaten him at most of the video games they'd played tonite. Casey's cute when he gets mad. In fact, as far as Michael's concerned, Casey’s cute pretty much all the time.

Michael isn't sure why he’s so infatuated with Casey. Maybe it’s his messy dark hair and brooding stare or maybe it’s his weirdly awkward sense of humour. All he knows is that a week into bringing Hey Violet on tour with them, he couldn't get enough of the fellow guitarist. 

“Thanks for letting me share your room.” Casey says, his voice cutting through the easy silence. “It's a nice change from rooming with the girls.” 

“Yeah, it's no problem.” Michael assures him.

Casey looks up at him and smiles.

“No, really man….I appreciate it. I mean if I had a private suite like this I probably wouldn’t want to share it with anyone!” 

“Yeah you would. Besides, I may have had ulterior motives.” Michael says, whispering the end of his sentence. 

Casey gives him a questioning look.

“What do you mean by that?” He asks curiously.

Shit! Michael hadn't meant for Casey to hear that last bit. He scrambles for an excuse that sounds plausible.

“Well I needed somebody to beat at video games tonite!” He mumbles nervously.

Casey doesn't seem to buy his feeble excuse.

“But you have the other boys for that...” He says in a quiet voice. “So why me?” 

Michael feels pressured. He rubs a hand across his face in embarrassment and then rests himself back against the sofa; head tilted, eyes closed. He’s silent for a moment, lost in thought but then he feels the weight of Casey sitting down next to him on the couch. Michael opens his eyes, unsure how to respond to Casey's question.

“I'm waiting for an answer.” Casey says in a sing song voice like he’s joking but Michael can tell by the look in his eyes that he really wants to know.

“Sure I've got the other boys but let’s face it, they're just not you and well….I really wanted you.” 

His words are spoken softly and Michael feels tormented as Casey gauges those words around in his head. Michael can see the tiniest blush creeping down the back of Casey's neck as he sits silently contemplating Michael's words.

“But I'm not anybody special.” Casey whispers back, his voice catching as he speaks.

“You are to me.” Michael whispers back.

Michael's not quite sure who makes that first move, maybe it's done simultaneously but his next few moments are caught up in nothing else but Casey. Casey's scent, Casey's touch, and most importantly. the taste of Casey's lips. He's yearned to kiss those lips for weeks and now he can't seem to get enough. Kissing Casey is more than Michael ever dreamed he’d get yet still, he finds himself greedy for more. His fingers travel down Casey's side, skimming over the waistband of his spongebob pjs. Casey moans quietly against Michael's lips and his hands reach up to bury themselves in Michael's hair, pulling slightly. It's almost surreal that any of this is even happening!

“Damn Casey….I want you so bad.”

Michael's words come out in a needy groan and Casey can feel his own desire grow when he hears them.

“I want you too.” Casey whispers shyly against Michael's ear.

And that's all it takes….

Casey finds himself quickly stripped from the waist down, Michael's lips pressing open mouthed kisses up and down his inner thighs in a teasing manner. It feels incredible and Casey can't help but moan loudly. Michael looks up at him with a cheeky grin spread across his face.

“You like that huh?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Casey replies, his shyness forgotten in the heat of the moment as he begs for more.

And Michael gives him more….so much more….

Casey juts his hips forward as Michael swallows his dick down his throat. Surprisingly, Michael doesn’t gag, instead he just lets Casey fuck his throat with slow, deliberate thrusts. And damn if it doesn’t feel beyond incredible!

“God Michael…. That feels so fucking good!” Casey cries out.

Michael doesn’t say a word, just looks up at Casey as he continues to suck him off. He looks downright obscene with his lips wrapped tight around Casey’s dick and Casey knows he probably won’t last that long which is rather disappointing considering how good it feels.He closes his eyes, reveling in the feel of every swipe of Michael’s tongue against his cock. When he’s finally ready to let go, he tugs hard at the back of Michael’s dark hair as a warning. But Michael doesn’t come up for air, instead Casey feels him swallowing his release. The feel of Michael’s tongue licking the top of Casey’s dick as he comes down his throat has Casey groaning loudly. Michael’s lips are red and glossy wet from Casey’s spunk and Casey can’t help but think how incredibly hot it makes him look.

“That was amazing!” Casey whimpers into Michael’s ear as they cuddle closely.

They exchange more kisses, these softer than the first ones they’d shared. Casey can taste the bitter essence of himself faintly upon Michael’s lips and it actually turns him on a bit. Hard as it is to believe, he feels himself getting slightly aroused again. Michael’s cock rubs up against Casey’s thigh, and its instinct to reach down and touch him. Michael’s bulge feels thick and heavy in his palm. Casey fondles Michael through the thin material of his boxers and is rewarded with a low growl from Michael.

“Fuck…!!” Michael groans as he pushes up into Casey’s touch, his kisses becoming urgent with need.

“I wanna make you feel good too.” Casey whispers nervously as their lips part.

“Yeahhh… Casey, please…” 

And before Casey can say another word, Michael’s pushing his boxers down around his ankles, expecting him to return the favor. Casey’s hesitant, he doesn’t have a lot of experience giving blow jobs and he’s afraid Michael will be able to tell. He kneels down on the floor between Michael’s legs and lays a hand timidly on his bare thigh. He swallows down his nerves, taking Michael’s cock in his other hand. It’s even larger than he’d thought and he knows he’s way out of his league but he refuses to back down now. 

Casey starts with just the tip, using his tongue to tease at Michael’s slit. Michael groans deeply and pulls at the back of Casey’s head. Casey takes that as a sign he’s doing okay and swallows down lower onto Michael’s cock.

“Oh yeah, baby,,,,take it all.” Michael exclaims breathlessly.

Casey knows there’s no way he can take in all of Michael without choking but something in the way Michael suddenly moans his name and tugs hard on his hair makes Casey want to try. He slides down further, letting Michael’s dick go further down his throat. Casey tries hard to relax his muscles but when Michael pushes in slightly it triggers his gag reflex. Casey’s eyes tear up a bit as he finds himself choking on Michael’s cock. Michael pulls back almost completely, spluttering out an apology but the odd thing is, Casey finds himself getting hard from the experience. He pulls off entirely and looks up at Michael.

“Can we do that again?” 

Michael gives him a surprised look but his eyes light up with hungering desire.

“Really? Are you sure?” He questions.

“Yeah, I kinda liked it” Casey openly admits.

“Okay…. just hollow your cheeks and relax your throat. I promise to make it good.” 

Casey does as he’s told and Michael grabs him by the back of the head, guiding his dick down Casey’s willing throat. He presses all the way in, Casey’s eyes well up in tears as he chokes on the full length of Michael’s cock as it rubs at the back of his throat. Michael fucks his face aggressively each and every time but never gives Casey more than he can handle. Casey’s so hard and needy from being used like this. He reaches down to stroke his own dick and it makes him whine around Michael’s cock. Saliva pools at the corners of his mouth as Michael pushes in harder and lets out his own loud groan. Before long Casey knows what it is he needs from Michael.

“Will you fuck me?” 

Michael seems surprised by his offer but he’s quick to recover.

And fuck him he does…..

It’s Casey’s first time but Michael takes real good care of him. Casey’s hole loosens easily as Michael’s tongue presses against it. Michael’s tongue slips past the tight muscles and Casey is a moaning mess. Being rimmed by Michael is the filthiest thing Casey’s ever experienced and it feels fantastic. His rim is a quivering mess by the time Michael’s through licking and sucking at it. 

In fact, Michael has Casey so wound up that he barely registers the first finger Michael pushes inside him. Michael barely allows him time to get used to that first finger inside of him before adding another and then still another. Michael gets a satisfied grin on his face as he listens to Casey’s breathless whimpers while his fingers fuck him fast and hard. Casey feels the burn of being stretched but it barely registers through the immense wave of pleasure he’s feeling. 

Scared emotions mix with Casey’s eagerness to have Michael inside of him. But he can’t bring himself to admit how he feels to Michael.Not even when he pulls away to put a condom on. In fact it isn’t until Michael begins pressing the head of his dick up against Casey’s hole that Michael realizes something’s amiss. Maybe it’s how quickly Casey pulls back and tenses up or just the suddenly scared look that crosses Casey’s flushed face.

“Wait… Have you ever done this before?” Michael questions him.

But Casey can’t bring himself to answer, he just turns away and covers his face with his arm. And that’s all the answer Michael really needs. He pulls Casey’s arm away and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t be scared. I promise to be gentle.” 

That promise whispered against Casey’s ear is all he needs to trust Michael enough to continue. Because he wants this...maybe even needs it in some perverse way.

And Michael holds true to his word…. 

He takes his time pressing inside of Casey, encouraging him with soft words and gentle kisses. Michael gives Casey time to adjust to every added inch he pushes inside of him. Michael’s ever so patient with Casey even though it drives him crazy to go this slow. All Michael really wants is to fuck Casey senseless but he also wants Casey’s first time to be good. Unlike Michael’s own first time which was with some total stranger he’d let pick him up in a seedy bar. It had been awful...the guy had barely stretched him and neither of them had thought to bring lube. So of course it had hurt like a bastard and Michael would be damned if he did that to Casey. No, Casey deserved better.

Instead Michael takes his time and finally his patience is rewarded when Casey himself begins pushing down, trying hard to get more of Michael’s cock inside of him. He begs to be filled. And Michael gives him exactly what he wants… fucking Casey without mercy now. Michael makes sure to angle his dick just right so that he’s pressing hard against Casey’s prostate. Making it feel as good as possible. It isn’t long before Casey’s a whimpering mess,

“Dear God….I can’t take it anymore….I need to come.” Casey begs.

“Oh no, you came once already tonite. It’s my turn now…” Michael says with a shit eating grin spread across his face. 

“Please Michael….I can’t…..” Casey whines.

“I’m almost there. Hold on just a bit longer, baby.” 

Casey’s practically in tears from all the pleasure building up inside him. His body’s trembling and strung so tight it tingles all over but all he wants is to please Michael. So from somewhere he finds the will to hold back as Michael fucks him hard and fast, grunting from both the exertion and the pleasure of his own inevitable orgasm. Soon Michael’s thrusts become more and more erratic until finally he shoots his load inside the condom with one final loud groan. 

Michael immediately reaches down between them to pump Casey’s needy cock. It only takes a couple swipes up and down Casey’s length before he’s coating Michael’s hand in long white stripes of come. Michael brings his fingertips to his lips, savouring the bitter taste of Casey’s release before pulling completely out of his ass. Michael leans in, pressing a soft kiss upon Casey’s lips before pulling off the condom and chucking it toward the nearby trash bin. 

“I’ll be right back.” Michael says as he gets up and leaves the room. 

He’s only gone a minute or two, Casey hears water running from the bathroom and Michael returns with a damp towel. He pulls Casey’s now come stained tee shirt off of him and then goes about cleaning up the mess they’ve made. Casey revels in being cared for especially when Michael discards the towel onto the floor and pulls Casey up into his arms, holding him tight against his chest.

“So this won’t be awkward between us, will it?” Casey finally asks.

“Hell no! Why would it? Michael questions back.

“Well I did just give you my virginity and…”

“Why?” Michael interrupts.

“Why not?” Casey questions back.

“Because I’m not worthy.” Michael replies darkly, pulling away from Casey for the first time tonite.

“To hell you aren’t!” Casey says loudly, his emotions running high. 

He climbs back onto Michael’s lap and forces him to look at him.

“I did this because I wanted to….because I wanted you. This may make things weird between us but I care alot about you.”

“Really?” Michael says, a smile slowly spreading across his face at Casey’s confession.

Michael pulls Casey in for a kiss. Kissing him long and deep, putting all the feelings he’s held back for more than a month into that one kiss. 

“I don’t want to let you go.” Michael whispers quietly into Casey’s ear as he holds him against his chest.

“Then don’t…” Casey whispers back, his breath ghosting softly over Michael’s bare skin.

Michael doesn’t say a word back. He just pulls Casey closer, hugging him tightly. And somehow they both know they’ll never let go.


End file.
